The present invention relates to a cargo truck which can lower the body to the ground in a level position.
One type of conventional cargo truck slides the body diagonally from the subframe along guide rails with the body obliquely spanning between the ground and the subframe for loading freight onto the body (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication showa 61-43623).
However, the conventional cargo truck as thus described has the following disadvantages.
(1) The following problems result because the body is at an angle to the ground, and the freight is loaded onto the body on a slope.
(A) It is difficult to load the freight because it is loaded onto the body at an angle.
(B) When loading a motor vehicle onto the body, the driver of the motor vehicle being loaded can easily feel anxiety when driving the vehicle on the body because the front of the vehicle is raised, and it is not possible to load the vehicle to the very front of the body.
(C) It is dangerous when the driver of the vehicle being loaded gets out of the vehicle loaded on the body because the driver must get out onto a narrow edge of the body which is diagonal to the ground.
(D) When the freight is secured the body, it is difficult to secure the freight to the body because the body is at an angle to the ground.
(E) Because the body is at an angle to the ground, it is difficult to load freight from the side of the body. In addition, it is not possible to load a vehicle onto the body from the side.
(2) Because the body is at an angle to the ground along the full length of the body between the ground and the subframe, support members are required to prevent the vehicle from rolling back when freight is loaded onto the body.